<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Playing along by LaGemini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010436">Playing along</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaGemini/pseuds/LaGemini'>LaGemini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mycroft being genius [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Case Fic, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Homophobic Language, Mycroft flirting, Not with Sherlock, from original chracter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:48:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaGemini/pseuds/LaGemini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is not a Holmescest (I didn’t add the tag for a reason, there's no incest even if you squint). There's no touching or anything, but the fake/pretend relationship tag is between Sherlock and Mycroft. There's few endearments thrown out and they are being nicer to each other, but nothing more. If you are uncomfortable with that, you might want to pass this one.</p><p>Sherlock needed to provoke the suspect by pretending homosexual relationship, and it had to be Mycroft.<br/>John and Greg were fascinated and slightly intimated at seeing Mycroft flirting, but well, the case is solved, so all is good.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes &amp; Sherlock Holmes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mycroft being genius [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Playing along</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to see Mycroft acting thanks to Sherlock, while not knowing he had to act at first. This is what I came up with, because I so love dramatic gasps from the spectators. I hope you enjoy!<br/>And as I said in the summary, even though it is not a Holmescest, there's some fake indications. Consider yourself warned!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Greg sighed in frustration. The bastard isn’t talking. And even though Sherlock pointed to the killer and they are convinced that he indeed is the killer, Greg knows that he will walk away at the court with these too subtle evidences. They need confession or something to give them a search warrant, at least.</p><p> </p><p>That’s why he begged Sherlock to come again to help him make that bastard confess. Predictably, it was a fucking nightmare to make Sherlock come for anything less than a case, but he managed it somehow.</p><p> </p><p>Greg hoped that stroking the arrogant bastard’s ego by calling Sherlock will make him slip up something and Sherlock could notice something crucial. The problem is, it didn’t seem to go anywhere even with Sherlock present.</p><p> </p><p>They were sitting beside the desk – Sherlock won’t go into interrogation room – and repeating same things again and again with the bastard smirking smugly. That is how Mycroft saw them as soon as he came in to the yard.</p><p> </p><p>John and Greg noticed Mycroft first and wondered why he’s here. It’s not exactly the first time Mycroft came to the yard, but it always involved bailing Sherlock. Mycroft tends to appear at the crime scene or 221B on other occasions.</p><p> </p><p>But even before Mycroft reached them and ask why Sherlock called him, Sherlock shot up from his seat and called him with pure delight. “My!”</p><p> </p><p>John and Greg turned to stare at Sherlock as if he’s gone mad. Mycroft didn’t falter, but it was a close call despite all his diplomatic practices. He glanced at the man sitting on the chair, pretending to look at the inspector so that the man couldn’t notice his gaze even if the man is looking at him, and bit back a sigh. He might have an idea why Sherlock called him here.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft finally reached them in his usual elegant and sure steps. He gave Sherlock an affectionate smile. He ignored Dr. Watson and inspector watching him with gaping mouth. Didn’t say anything, though. This is Sherlock’s game.</p><p> </p><p>“My, what are you doing here?” Sherlock asked with a warm smile. Even though he knew it was fake, Mycroft couldn’t help but feel warm at rare expression directed to him.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft refrained from raising his brow. Of course he’s here because Sherlock called him. “I take it that you forgot to check the time again, then?” He gave Sherlock a fond and exasperated smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Detective inspector, Dr. Watson.” He nodded at the other two as well. Who were still gaping at them. It’s a relief that the suspect’s eyes were glued to him, Mycroft thought, or they would have given the act away instantly.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock made a show of checking the time and shot him a guilty face. “Oh, I’m sorry, My. I definitely didn’t forget our concert date, but I didn’t notice the time passing. Sorry we couldn’t make it to it.”</p><p> </p><p>Greg and John were holding on barely, thanks to their experiences during their current or previous occupation. Otherwise, they would’ve been hyperventilating or blurting out something idiotic, they thought, as they watched the scene with widened eyes.</p><p> </p><p>So not trying to getting out of here, then, Mycroft thought. He gave Sherlock an another indulgent and warm smile. “No worries, Lock. We could reschedule it.” He noticed Sherlock’s subtle head tilt to the suspect. He continued smoothly. “Can we go now? Or are you still…?” Mycroft casually turned to the suspect in the guise of facing the inspector. The suspect was between him and the inspector, so Mycroft naturally was closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>The suspect stood up smoothly at the gaze that weren’t directed at him, taking a chance. “Hello, Mr. …?” He held out his hand confidently, even though there was a cuff around his wrists.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft saw Sherlock lifting his chin slightly on his peripheral vision. He resumed his usual politely arrogant stance he uses for politicians. “And you are…?” He raised a brow haughtily. It only seems to make the suspect’s interest peek, though. Which must be Sherlock’s goal.</p><p> </p><p>John and Greg clicked shut their mouths by now. They are not <em>that</em> stupid to not notice that Sherlock is aiming something and Mycroft is playing along. Even though they were quite sure Mycroft didn’t have a faintest idea as to what he was going to do, coming in.</p><p> </p><p>“Matthew White. Can I know your name now?” White quirked his eyebrow and smiled, unconsciously trying to look coy.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft slid his hand to the still extended hand slowly, bordering on sensually, hiding his distaste. “Mr. White. I am quite sure you would have known my name by now if you have been allowed to know.” Mycroft smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Matthew, please. Are you saying you are not going to tell me your name?” White pouted slightly.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft hummed playfully, restraining himself from snatching his still held hand away. Barely. “I am saying that you would have known me if you have enough security clearance to do so, Matthew.” He purred slightly, exuding authority.</p><p> </p><p>He saw White’s eyes traveling through him, unconsciously licking his lip.</p><p> </p><p>John and Greg barely held their mouth shut together. They don’t know exactly what they are aiming for, but they thought the brothers were trying to pass for a couple and provoke White. Now Mycroft is flirting with White? Mycroft. <em>Flirting?!</em></p><p> </p><p>Sherlock pouted theatrically. “My, are you flirting with someone? In front of me?”</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft turned slightly toward Sherlock, casually letting go of White’s hand, finally. “Of course not, Lock.”</p><p> </p><p>White scoffed at the same time. “I am not <em>flirting</em> with him. He’s <em>man</em>.” He said with clear disgust.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft merely shot indulgent smile to Sherlock, ignoring White. Sherlock smirked, hiding the smirk from White.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft turned back to White. “You don’t seem like a police, though, Matthew.” Mycroft quirked his eyebrow elegantly, shooting a meaningful glance to the cuffs.</p><p> </p><p>John and Greg are fascinated by the show by now. They never thought Mycroft would act <em>seductive</em> in front of them within this life.</p><p> </p><p>White scoffed once more. “A police, hah. No, I am a senior vice president of White pharmaceutical. A minor position, I’m afraid.” White winked.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft gave a slightly playful smile as a response. “Ah, yes, I understand. I also occupy a minor position among government. I know how it is, having a minor position and doing meaningless works.” Mycroft’s confident tilt of his head indicated that he has anything but minor occupation at the government, though. “May I ask why you are here, then?”</p><p> </p><p>“A minor misunderstanding, I’m sure.” White replied confidently. “They somehow found some evidences that make me look bad, but as I was telling them, it isn’t me, so it won’t take long before I could go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great. Lock and I could go for a dinner today, then. If,” Mycroft tilted his head imitating innocent curiosity. “you are talking about the case of recent serial killings of homosexual males?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the one, My.” Sherlock interjected. “Though I think he’s right about us suspecting the wrong one. The killings were clearly a hate crime. He’s flirting with you, in front of me I might add, so it couldn’t be him.” Sherlock nodded eagerly, feigning innocence.</p><p> </p><p>White’s expression hardened. “I am <em>not</em> flirting with him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not,” Mycroft cut in smoothly, and winked at White, unbeknownst to Sherlock. Or it would have been secretive if Sherlock didn’t know he was going to do it. “We were just having a conversation, Lock. I don’t get attracted to every homosexual man, especially when I have you.” Mycroft shot Sherlock a sweet smile.</p><p> </p><p>White’s expression hardened more. He bit out through clenched teeth. “I am not a faggot.”</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft widened his eyes in surprise towards White. He turned slightly, making sure his feature stretches slightly to show off his length. He saw White’s eyes being dragged to his legs, half-hidden bottom, and his hand stroking the umbrella handle. “Oh. Of course, Matthew.” Mycroft nodded sympathetically. “Sorry for mistaking you to be a homosexual.”</p><p> </p><p>Contrary to Mycroft’s words, it was clear from his expression and behavior that Mycroft thinks White is a closeted gay. Added to the fact that he caught himself ogling at another man’s feature, White snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“I. Am. Not. <em>Gay!</em>” He screamed, clutching a pen laying on the desk and jumping at Mycroft.</p><p> </p><p>John and Greg shot up in alarm. But before they could do anything, Mycroft feigned the surprise almost comically, and jabbed White’s solar plexus using his umbrella. White dropped dead at the impact, momentarily unable to breath.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft was watching the gasping form without an ounce of compassion for a second and turned to Sherlock, quirking a brow in his usual indifferent expression.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock was smiling gleefully. “Outright show of violence and homophobia. Added to the evidences I gave you, it will be enough to give you a search warrant, George. Can I go now?”</p><p> </p><p>Greg signaled two officers standing and watching the scene to lock White up. Attempted assault will be enough to lock him up until he gets the search warrant.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft sighed. “Sherlock, couldn’t you have done it with someone else? Did you have to call me all the way to the yard just for that? Dr. Watson, for example?”</p><p> </p><p>John was startled at being mentioned. Well, he is not adverse to acting if it means getting those bastards behind the bars, but he’s not sure he could have done it like Mycroft. He didn’t even know what button to push.</p><p> </p><p>“White saw too many cops on the way to the interrogation room, and they all are goldfishes anyway. They won’t know what to do even if they were instructed in minute detail. John's slightly less stupid, but he’s an outrageous liar, you know that.” Sherlock arched a brow and Mycroft tilted his head in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>John would have been wounded if he himself didn’t know he’s a bad liar. In Sherlock and Mycroft’s eyes, he must be an open book. He just shrugged. He was glad it wasn’t him, though. He could foresee all the jokes he would have had to endure if it was him playing couple with Sherlock.</p><p> </p><p>“And,” Sherlock added with distaste evident on his face. “You were exactly his type. The scheme has higher chance of success if White was attracted to the counterpart. God knows why, but his taste was quite evident with his previous victims.”</p><p> </p><p>“So he killed them because he couldn’t stand himself attracted to them?” John checked in astonishment and whistled as Sherlock nodded. What a twisted human being.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t have time to check the case, so I’ll just take your words, brother mine. My work is done here, I presume?” Mycroft gave his usual tight lipped fake smile.</p><p> </p><p>John and Greg were somewhat relieved at seeing normal Mycroft. It was interesting seeing Mycroft act and being <em>flirtatious</em>, but it was scary in some part, feeling like they are watching a predator hunting for its prey.</p><p> </p><p>“Right. Detesting <em>legwork</em> as always, even though it would be good for your waistline.” Sherlock rolled his eyes mockingly. “You can go now, Mycroft.”</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft shot Sherlock an indulgent smile, and turned to Dr. Watson and inspector to give them a polite nod before going off.</p><p> </p><p>John and Greg watched Mycroft swishing his umbrella for a moment and turned to face each other. “Bond?” Greg asked. “Uhuh.” John nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock scoffed. “Oh, please. Yes, Mycroft worked on the field for a while and I am assuming some seduction or acting were involved, actual spying is nothing like a movie. You should know, Garth, John. Being a cop or a doctor is nothing like how drama or movie portrait.” He finished scathingly.</p><p> </p><p>John and Greg shrugged. Be that as it may, it is impossible to not have any fascination regarding James Bond. And watching Mycroft expertly flirting with someone or using an umbrella to take them down inevitably reminded them of James Bond.</p><p> </p><p>They faced each other once more, and laughed out loud as they are sure they are thinking about the same thing. Mycroft, being a James Bond, rescuing Sherlock, a Bond girl.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock scowled as he could clearly see what they are imagining. He stomped out of the yard, not caring whether John follows him or not. He could find his own way to the flat if he remains, Sherlock doesn’t care.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel like I have to start a new series about Mycroft being indulgent to Sherlock or BAMF Mycroft or something. 'The most dangerous man you've ever met' and this one seems to slightly deviate from genius Mycroft. Even though it is implied, it is not plainly shown.<br/>Any preferences? Continuous thread of stories or several series classifying the stories precisely?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>